


He Loves You Too, You Know

by SquishySterek (Herm_own_ninny)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Derek is tortured, M/M, More tags added as I go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 17:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15912822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herm_own_ninny/pseuds/SquishySterek
Summary: "A pitiful sight, truly. He has so much untapped power at his fingertips, he could be unstoppable! Yet, he chooses to spend his time pining after you.”Derek bristled at the words, his arms straining against his restraints. Now it was telling lies to rile him up.“Oh?” It turned to face him, Stiles’ face morphing into an evil smirk as it walked back towards him, leaning into his space. “You didn't know? How delightful.”





	He Loves You Too, You Know

**Author's Note:**

> Spider999Now on Tumblr will always and forever inspire me. Y'all are lucky I found [this art](http://spider999now.tumblr.com/post/146765789402/i-need-more-fics-were-the-nogistune-is-toying-with) while dealing with insomnia. Have the beginning. Torture is fun for me to write, so enjoy what but you can before it goes really dark.  
>  **Each chapter will be uploaded with specific tags to that chapter. **I encourage you not to read anything that will alter your mental/emotional state and be aware of your triggers, loves.  
>  Other than that, please enjoy! ❤️****

Derek was tied to a chair. He wasn't sure how or what with. The only thing he knew was he wasn't going anywhere soon, and that thing across the room wasn't Stiles. Wasn't _his_ Stiles.  
The thing that took over Stiles and used his body against him and his dad, used his body to commit crimes and drive Stiles crazy - it had driven Derek mad. So he'd gone looking for it.  
It had stolen Stiles’ body for the last time.

That's why he woke up tied down, most likely. He'd gone in blind and full of rage. He was an easy, burly target.  
He was piecing together what he could from the memory he had left when Stiles-no, the _thing_ stood up straight and circled around him.  
“What a funny thing, you wolves. You animals. You are destructively protective of the ones you love. How pitiful. But do you want to know a secret?”  
The thing leaned forward and brushed his nose against Derek’s ear, fingers with too much power rooting him to the spot so he couldn't flinch away from its words in Stiles’ mouth.  
“He knew you'd be the first to come,” It whispered, smirking at the low growl Derek replied with. “It actually made my trap quite easy to set. You were so blinded with rage to come find him that you missed some obvious clues of a trap. It disappointed me, truly, that you were so zeroed in on him that you couldn't even see a bright red tripwire. Or smell the wolfsbane. Watching you fight it to the very end was endearing. The boy was crying,” The thing trailed off, twisting Stiles’ face into one of disgust. “A pitiful sight, truly. He has so much untapped power at his fingertips, he could be unstoppable! Yet, he chooses to spend his time pining after you.”  
Derek bristled at the words, his arms straining against his restraints. Now it was telling lies to rile him up.  
“Oh?” It turned to face him, Stiles’ face morphing into an evil smirk as it walked back towards him, leaning into his space. “You didn't know? How delightful.”  
It traced a finger from Derek’s jaw down his chest,chuckling low. “Yes, he loves you, too. In fact-” The thing sat sideways in Derek’s lap, looping an arm around his neck and tilting his head in a deceivingly Stiles way. “-he didn't know, either! Oh, my, how beautiful that is! I will make sure he watches these next few days - if you last that long, of course. Oh, the angst! Pitting two lovers against each other unwillingly! What a fun pastime for me to enjoy!”  
It grinned deviously and pressed a kiss to Derek’s cheek, laughing haughtily at his almost feral growl in response. “Oh, Derek, you should be used to being taken advantage of. Especially with a body like that. I am an immortal being and it's even calling to me,” It sighed in a mockingly breathless manner, brushing its nose against Derek's ear before standing up and straightening its clothes - _Stiles’_ clothes.  
“Well, I must be off. I have nightmares to induce and the kids’ father to torture, as well. I'll see about bringing you some water and a snack, though I doubt you'll eat it. Ta ta!” It grinned, bopping a finger against Derek’s nose before disappearing from sight.  
Derek finally let his shoulders fall and his shift return as the tears sprang forward.  
He didn't know how much of this he could take.


End file.
